Playground Rules
by AshCollector
Summary: A bunch of stories about the nations as kids. Human so human names used obviously. No official pairings but can be seen as that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God, I have the humongous urge to write a Poland And Lithuania story. Like seriously. Dammit, I'm horrible with this type of thing! I always have to many story ideas and am to lazy to write them down or update! **

**First Grade:**

Toris didn't want to be here. The school was to big, to many students, to much noise. He wanted to be at home, where though the commotion never settled down, at least he knew people. Already he had become known as "Stutters" the most original name first grade boys can come up with. Now there was a real chance of his name being changed, since he had not opened his mouth once since first period.

"Hey, Stutters!" His number one tormentor called out. "Can I have a cookie?" The boy was albino, he had bright red eyes and white hair. He scared him, he looked like some sort of demon. He didn't want to give away his food, he tried telling him this.

"Um I-i-i-i-i I w-w-w-w-was g-go-going t-t-t-t-t" the word "to" would not become unstuck and leave his mouth. God, he must look like an idiot.

"Hey! Hey Stutters! Can you speak? That is so unawesome. Seriously dude, just speak!" He shouted. Maybe he was teasing him, but Toris thought the guy honestly believed yelling would make it better.

"I-I-I gotta go!" He shouted and left his lunch behind. Toris ran out of the lunch room and onto the playground. He kept running until finally he collapsed under a nearby tree. He shook violently, and his stomach grumbled pathetically. Why, oh why didn't he grabbed his lunch?

"**Hey, like you look really funny like that!" A high pitch annoying voice yelled in his ear. Toris jumped back in surprise. "like your face is all red and puffy! Totes hilarious." It was a guy, at least he thought it was. He wore a short skirt, and a white sweater with sleeves much to long. Toris only ever saw girls wearing outfits like that, but something about him screamed boy. At least it did to him. "Here, like, you can split my sandwich!" He held up half of a BLT. "But only for today, 'cause you just look so pathetic and hungry." Toris pouted a bit but took the offer food. He **_was_ hungry.

"I'm Toris."

"Feliks the name. My favorite color's pink, favorite singer Britney Spear, I'm seven and a half, born in Poland, and you're my new friend." Toris took a few seconds to figure out what he said, he talked way to fast.

"Um, My-my Fav-fav-favorite color i-i-is-"  
>"Wait, like, I totes can't understand you through that stutter!" Feliks frowned.<p>

"S-s-sorry."

"Don't say sorry, just don't do it."

"O-okay. My F-favorite color is b-blue. I don't listen to mu-music. I'm seven years old, and was born in America, though my parents are from Lithuania. I-I guess I'd like to be your friend." He finished shyly.

"Of course you'd like to be my new friend, like, I'm cool like that. And look at you, only barely stuttered." He grinned and dug into his lunch bag again. "Just for that I'd split my pudding cup, ninety twelve." Toris looked confused, he was sure those numbers didn't add up.

"Okay."

**Next Day:**

He was being bullied again, this time the albino brought friends. Two others, a blond and a hispanic dude. "I- Um." He was close to tears, he really wanted to just eat his lunch.

"Hey, like, leave Stutters alone!" A valley girl accented voice called out. Maybe not the ideal rescue, but rescue it was. "Only I'm allowed to steal his lunch!" Feliks scowled at the trio menacingly.

The Albino, obviously the leader grinned. "Aw, girls aren't suppose to take lunches, they're to tiny and small!" A low growl came from the Polish boy's lips.

"I can like do whatever I want! You can't stop me so naaa!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Gilbert, oh Gilbert, you have no idea how to talk to ladies. Papa says you have to woo, flirt, then bang them." The blond smiled at her. "How about we skip the first two steps."

"Francis, do you even know what banging is?" the Spanish one asked.

"No Toni, but Papa does it often with plenty of ladies. So, mon cher, shall we try it out?" Feliks stomped on his foot, hard.

"I'm not a girl." He spat.

"Liar!" Gilbert shouted. "Only girls wear skirts!"

"Well, I do so, like, suck it! Now all three of you, like shoo shoo. Or bad things will happen." He threatened darkly. Toni raised an eyebrow.

"What type of bad tings?"

"Well, I was like born in Poland, so I totes know people. Now if you don't want like the entire Poland forces attacking your house you'd leave!" The three boys looked frightened.

"Liar!" Gilbert yelled once more. "If you're from Poland speak Polandian!"

"Ryż, czerwony, samochód, ogórek. Ha!" Feliks grinned triumphantly.

"Oh my Gilbird, they're really coming after us!" The three boys ran away. Toris looked at him confused.

"What did you say?"

"Rice, red, car, cucumber. I only know a few words. I was only in Poland until I was two, and the language is like too hard!" He whined. He also took the liberty of eating most of Toris's lunch. Toris sighed, at least he had a friend.

**Fifth grade:**

The students surrounded the two boys. Toris was shaking badly. The chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Echoed through out the small park. How did he get sucked into the mess? Oh yeah, it was all Feliks fault. He and Tino apparently had a disagreement that had nearly led to a fist fight. They had agreed to meet after school at the park to fight it out. But Feliks begged and begged him to tell the guy to back off, he just got a manicure and "didn't want to like mess up this perfection! Look, they added flowers!" Toris had showed up and mumbled out that Feliks couldn't show.

"Wait, so we're fighting?" He had asked confused.

"No!" He felt sweat beading up on his forehead and nervously he wiped it away.

"But I wanted to fight! Come on dude!" The blond kid begged.

"I-i-i don't w-wanna." his stutter magically appeared.

"Come on Stutters, spit it out. What are you, chickened? Or do you not wanna mess up your face for your pretty little girlfriend?"

"He's not my girlfriend!" By now, most people knew Feliks was a guy, but they still called him she and a girl. The "funnest" joke they would play would be to try and get a new student to flirt with him. Feliks would flirt back and not mention his gender, just to watch the kid's face when he revealed that he did in fact have balls. Wait, if he did then FELIKS not HIM would be standing here. Tori gnashed his teeth annoyed.

"Well he acts like a girl, and you guys are friends, so he's your girlfriend, correct?" Tino faked innocence. Toris knew he wasn't usually this rude, but he genuinely seemed to hate Feliks. _Geez, I wonder why?_ "Don't play innocent. He makes a cute girl anyways-" Toris tackled him to the ground and began punching wildly. Soon the Lithuanian boy was flipped onto his back and the kid was returning the hits. The two rolled around and wrestled, each trying to gain the upper hand. Toris managed to knee him in the stomach and once more topped. He punched everywhere he could reached, as Tino tried desperately to gain control. Soon the two were only pulling hair, biting and scratching. Each to tired to do much else. They were pulled away by a big guy named Berwald and another kid called Sadiq. The two glared at each other.

"Tino." Berwald* grunted. "We're going home."

"Aw, Sve! I was just gonna beat him up!" Toris rolled his eyes.

"Back to you house. Mom has snacks." Tino didn't argue further as the two retreated.

"Wow Toris, that was like totes a good fight!" Feliks grinned at him where he laid on the ground studying his bright pink nails.

"Next time fight your own fight." He growled as the two walked away. Feliks grinned.

"But watching you do it is so much more entertaining. Hey, you actually did really well! I bet you could beat up half the guys in our grade with my help!"

"What help?" he rubbed a bit of blood off of a cut lip. "You mean you sitting there and looking pretty?"

"You know me so well."

**Eight Grade:**

"**This is like so not cool!" **Feliks cried loudly. "How are we suppose to go to different high schools!"

"Feliks, it won't be that bad." Toris tried to reason.

"But who am I suppose to boss around with out you there?" Toris sighed.

"You can make new friends."

"But I can't, like, people hate me!"

"That's not true, you're very-"

"What?" He snapped. "Annoying, high maintenance? Girly? Stupid?"

"Smart, caring, passionate, hansom. You can make new friends."

"But I don't want new friends! All the people here totally suck! Like why does my stupid parents have to move across town?"

"Money? Jobs? Life?"

"Besides that of course. Now we'll, like, never see each other again! And you'll forget about me and get unawesome friends!"

"I won't forget you Feliks. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" He held out his finger.

"Pinky promise."

**God, this really is not my proudest work. Apologies. Yeah, I used Google translate, but I don't care if it's incorrect. At least I told you what it was saying. I wrote this at four am, forgive my bad writing. Posting it anyways though, cuz at least I can get some constructive criticism. It just didn't flow right to me, and it was kinda boring. Any suggestions? Leave a review telling me if it sucked, you liked it, that I should die...**

***= I don't speak grunt. Seriously, I can't write for Sweden. **


	2. Chapter 2

First Grade:  
>"Poke."<br>"Stop that."  
>"Poke."<br>"Stop that."  
>"Poke."<br>"STOP THAT!"  
>"Poke."<br>"Punch punch punch!"  
>"Pain. Ow. Rubs arm." Gilbert's grandfather looked at him strangely.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked the seven year old.  
>"Eli's in the hospital because he broke his arm. I swear it wasn't my fault, no matter what Ms. Meyers says! So I can't annoy him in person until he's out of surgery tomorrow. So I'm poking him over the phone." He turned back to the phone. "Smack. Keseseses."<br>"Son, you have issues."  
>"Awesome issues!"<p>

Second Grade:  
>"Hey, you're not allowed to hit Gilbert!" Elizaveta yelled at the older Turkish boy. "That's my job!" Sadiq rolled his eyes behind his too large white sunglasses.<br>"And what will you do about it?" He said poking Eli. "I can just beat you up too."  
>"Hey, no hitting Eli! That's my awesome job!" Gilbert yelled.<br>"I can protect myself! Go away!"  
>"You go away! I can take care of myself too!"<br>"Then why are you black and blue and covered in dirt?"  
>"Because I'm that awesome!"<br>"You're stupid!"  
>"You're stupid!"<br>"You're both stupid. God, the milk isn't even worth it." Sadiq shook his head before turning his back on the two. "Hey, Lovino! Wanna play a game?" He shouted across the play ground.  
>"Hey! Where are you going?" Elizaveta shouted at the retreating boy. "Come back here!"<br>"You're not allowed to stop bullying us until we say we're done being bullied!" Gilbert yelled also.  
>"Yeah, you better run! Next time we won't go easy on you! See that, Gil? Even fifth graders can't mess with us!" She high fived the albino.<br>"Yeah, we're too awesome for these guys!"

Third grade:  
>"Hey Eli."<p>

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Eli!"  
>"WHAT?" She yelled slamming her book shut.<br>"Ha! Got you to talk to me!" Gilbert yelled triumphant. Elizaveta tackled him to the ground.  
>"You're so annoying! Go away!" As they began to wrestle.<br>"NEVAR!" He yelled holding her down to the ground. "I'll stay with you forever and ever! Annoy you for eternity!"  
>"I don't want you to! Go away! Never come back!" She struggled against his hold when she felt it grow slack. Gil pouted.<br>"Fine. I didn't feel like playing with you today anyways. You're not as awesome as I thought you were, Eli." He said standing up.  
>"Fine then. I don't wanna hang out with you either. Go play with someone else." She waved her hand dismissively, standing also.<br>"Fine then. I'll find some other guy to play with. You're too boring anyways." The two kids glared at each other. Gilbert's arms crossed as he scowled at Eli. Elizaveta's hands on hips pouting at Gil.  
>"Fine then. I want my football helmet back." He said.<br>"Fine then. I want my soccer ball back."  
>"Fine then. I want my dinosaur pajamas back."<br>"Fine then. I want my pet rock back."  
>"No! Not Gilrock!" Gilbert screamed horrified.<br>"Yes. Gilrock is now Elirock." She said stubbornly.  
>"But that doesn't even sound right! Eli is such a girly name." He said pouting.<br>"Are you calling my name girly?"  
>"Yes. It is. Sometimes I swear you're more of a girl than a boy!" He said confidently.<br>"Just wait. When my penis grows in then I'll be way manlier than you!" Gilbert looked at her confused.  
>"Eli...that's not how it-"<br>"Until then I'm just a bit late!"  
>"That's not how-"<br>"Like how some girls don't get boobs for a while."  
>"Not not...I give up. Be my friend again?" He asked.<br>"Yeah. You can keep Gilrock, but I want my dice back, really!"

fourth grade:  
>Elizaveta poked her chest. "It hurts again."<br>"I bet you have some sort of weird disease. Like chestitis or something." She smacked him with a pillow.  
>"I asked dad why it hurt. He said cuz I'm getting older."<br>"Well my chest is awesome!" Gilbert gloated. She poked it again.  
>"Maybe you're just too young."<br>"I'm a month older, idiot."  
>"You're an idiot." She poked it again.<br>"You're an idiot because you keep poking it."  
>"...Shut up." Gilbert leaned over and poked it. "Ow, don't do that!" She yelled. Gilbert blushed.<br>"Yeah yeah, whatever." He turned back to his comic book, face still crimson.  
>"Maybe you're right." She said worried.<br>"Yeah, maybe you do have chestitis and are dying." Eli stuck her tongue out at him.  
>"If I die you're not allowed to come to my funeral."<br>"I wouldn't want to anyways! You're funeral would be all dull and boring. My funeral? Mine is gonna be awesome."  
>"I wouldn't come to yours either." The two sat I silence.<br>"You'd come, right?" Gilbert broke the silence.  
>"Maybe, if the food's good."<br>"Yeah, I'd go to yours for the food. Not because I would be sad or anything, but because I'd want the food."  
>"Ditto."<p>

Fifth grade:  
>"You look weird, Eli."<br>"Your face looks weird."

Sixth Grade:  
>Elizaveta scratched her ankle uncomfortable. Gilbert poked her. "Don't poke me." She flicked a piece of grass at him.<br>"Why not?" He asked annoyed.  
>"It's annoying."<br>"You're such a girl!"  
>"Your mom's a girl!"<br>"Take that back!" He yelled.  
>"She is, I swear!" Gilbert thought for a second.<br>"Oh yeah, she is. You still act like a girl all the time. Man up, boy."  
>"Shut up. What if I were a girl, what would it matter?" She said angry.<br>"Then you'd end up being all girly. Wearing dresses and making food." He muttered. Eli stuck her tongue out.  
>"Why would I do that?"<br>"Because that's what girl's do, right?"  
>"I think so." She nodded in agreement.<br>"That's why you're a guy, not a girl." Eli chewed on her lip.  
>"Well there's a tiny chance I may be a girl." Gilbert's eyes widened in shock.<br>'No way, let me check!" Before he could be stopped he jumped over and grabbed her crotch. Eli kicked him, hard.  
>"Don't do that!"<br>"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" He shouted.  
>"I don't know!" She yelled back.<br>"Wait, when did you figure this out?"  
>"Last year, health class."<br>"So that's why they wouldn't let you sit with the guys."  
>"I guess."<p>

Seventh grade:  
>"You look stupid." Gilbert told Elizaveta.<br>"Shut up. No I don't." She pulled on the edge of her dress.  
>"I don't see why you have to go all girly all of the sudden." He pouted.<br>"Because I wanted to." She snapped at him. She looked at the school building. "Do I really look stupid?" She asked self-conscious.  
>"You look weird. But nice I guess. Still, you look weird." He poked her, face red. "Why can't you just turn back into a boy? I don't want to have a girl as a friend." She smacked his hand away.<br>"Then don't." She said coldly.  
>"And we really can't go running or wrestle or anything fun anymore?"<br>"I don't wanna do that stuff, it's boyish."  
>"I thought you liked boyish."<br>"I just wanna try being a girl. They look like they're having fun."  
>"Fine. Next thing you know you'll be picking flowers and wearing them in your hair." Elizaveta's hand stopped inches away from a flower.<br>"Nope, not me." She said innocently. Gilbert rolled his eyes and grabbed the flower from the ground.  
>"You're such a girl, Eli." He put it behind her ear.<br>"Says the guy picking flowers."


	3. Chapter 3

Kindergarten:  
>Gilbert flicked another spit ball over at the blonde boy's head, snickering as it got caught in the silk like hair. Francis turned around in his seat and glared at the albino. Gilbert smiled innocently and waved a bit. Scowling Francis flipped his hair and turned back to the board.<br>He chewed on the wad of paper and flicked it back up front. His aim failing him it instead flew past Francis' ear and landed in the messy brown hair of a Spanish boy named Antonio. Gilbert's muscles locked up for a second. Francis didn't tell on him yet, maybe he would. Antonio kept doodling as if nothing had happened. Gil frowned a bit and flicked another ball at the boy. He still kept scribbling.  
>Francis looked back at Gilbert grinning. The blond flicked his own wad of paper at the oblivious boy, laughing quietly when he didn't retaliate.<br>By the end of class dried up globs of half chewed white paper littered the floor and were glued to the back and head of Antonio. Gilbert walked up to Francis and high fived him as the class lined up for recess.  
>"That was funny, yes?" The blond ask in a slight french accent.<br>"You talk weird." Gil said always the blunt one.  
>"You both talk funny." The two boys flinched as Antonio placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Americans are weird, right?"<br>"I'm German technically..." Gilbert grumbled.  
>"Well, Germans and Frenchies are strange." He clarified. "I always thought people should be nice. That means not throwing spitballs at others, right?" The two kindergartners shuffled around. "I always thought that was a horrible horrible thing to do. If you're gonna do it don't get caught! You two laugh too loud. I even figured it out and I'm an idiota!" He said exasperated. The two boys looked at him weirdly.<br>"Um." Gilbert said confused. "Aren't you gonna rat us out?"  
>"Nah, if I wanted to get you back I'd get my cousins to beat you up. I have like seven of them, this tall!" He said jumping up and down on his tiptoes. Gilbert elbowed Francis.<br>"That's tall."

First grade:  
>Francis glared at Gilbert. He simply rolled his eyes and poked Antonio. "You're okay, right?"<br>"Of course, it'll wash out!" He said cheerfully. Francis glared at both of them, pecking at the large brownish black stain on his shirt.  
>"That is a heavy duty mixture of ink, mud, dirt, water, mustard, horseradish, ranch, oil, and salt. It's not gonna wash out. And we smell. Bad." The albino laughed.<br>"It was awesome, right? Best sludge bomb yet."  
>"A bit. Even though we kinda miscaculated and got more sludge on us than Mr. Vargas. Even though I think I have to burn these clothes." Francis frowned. Antonio snickered.<br>"Francis, you're such a girl."  
>"Seriously bro, you got the hair and everything."<p>

Second grade:  
>Gilbert pounced onto his two friends. "Hey, I figured out something awesome today!" Francis scoffed.<br>"You think everything you do is awesome."  
>"Because it is, right Toni?" Antonio looked at him confused, hand inches away from grabbing a small butterfly just out of his reached. "Umm, yeah. Whatever Francis said. Unless Gil's right. Yeah, whoever is on my side."<br>"Go play with the butterfly, Toni. And please, stop talking." Antonio shrugged and turned his back on the two.  
>"You know how we were learning about Prussia last week?" Francis nodded. His friend had talked for hours about the coolness of it. "Well, my mom said that she's actually from parts of what use to be Prussia! Which means my awesome level just doubled because I'm Prussian!" He yelled loudly. Antonio looked at his excited friend and laughed.<br>"Congrats on the new nationality!" He said giving him a pat on the back. Gilbert tried to scowled at the two for their lack of enthusiasm but instead laughed. Francis stared as a small butterfly flew close to his face.  
>"Get this beast away from me!" He yelled swatting at the bug. Antonio pouted.<br>"What'd I ever do to hurt you, Francis?"  
>"Toni, go pick some flowers or something."<p>

Third grade:  
>Francis glared at Gilbert. "You're an idiot."<br>"You're stupid." He told him.  
>"You're dumber than a dog, and smell like one too."<br>"You're uglier than a troll, have as much hair as one too."  
>"You're as unfashionable as Arthur Kirkland, and your accent as horrible as his too."<br>"You're more girly than a girl, I swear you are one."  
>"You're stupider than Toni!" Francis shouted out angry.<br>"Take that back!"  
>"You both are horrible." Antonio pouted at his friends. "Why are you arguing now?"<br>"He stole my action figure!" Gilbert yelled at Francis.  
>"I did no such thing!"<br>"Oh he didn't, I did." The Spaniard held up the toy. "If it'll make you two stop fighting then you can have if back, okay? I don't like it when you fight, it makes me sad." Gilbert squinted at Antonio.  
>"You do this on purpose, don't you?"<br>"Do what?" He asked confused.  
>"Do something bad and act cute so I can't be mad at you."<br>"Yup!" He yelled grinning at him cheerfully.

Fourth grade:  
>"And the pink one is for happiness. The green one for luck." Antonio bent down to pick another flower. "Red for love." Arthur poked Antonio.<br>"Your picking flowers."  
>"Yup! White for wealth."<br>"Isn't that kinda girly?" Antonio looked up confused.  
>"Is it?" He asked worried.<br>"Of course not!" Gilbert threw an arm around Toni's shoulder.  
>"Really Arthur, get with the times." Francis scowled at the shorter boy.<br>"Flowers are for girls, obviously." Arthur defended himself.  
>"Your eyebrows are obvious." Francis spat at him.<br>"That doesn't even make bloody sense, frog!" He yelled stomping away. Antonio grinned at his friends and handed them each a blue flower.  
>"What does blue mean?" Gilbert asked.<br>"Blue for friends!" Francis laughed and put the plant behind his ear.  
>"Do I look good?" He said tossing his hair. Gilbert laughed and followed his friend's example.<br>"There's a bug on you."

Fifth grade:  
>"How many times do I have to tell you boys?" The secretary of the school scolded them. "Hands to yourself. No hugging, hitting, GROPING others without permission. Seriously Francis, where did you learn that from?"<br>"Papa did it to that one lady last week. It seemed fun..." The lady sighed.  
>"You Papa is a bad influence." She said exhausted.<br>"He is not!" Francis shouted annoyed. The secretary shook her head.  
>"Touching is bad. Touch Bad, do you get it?" Gilbert grinned at Toni, Francis too aggravated to get what he was thinking. Then again Antonio most likely wouldn't get it either.<br>The three of them were sent back to class, barely out of ear shot from the woman Gilbert began shouting.  
>"That's what we are! What Miss said!"<br>"Annoying worthless trouble makers." Antonio asked confused.  
>"Well, that too." Gil amended. "No, we're bad touchers!" Francis blinked at him.<br>"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, and I've talked to Toni."  
>"Um Gil, how about we go with being the bad touch trio?" Antonio suggested.<br>"That was my next awesome idea..." Francis laughed.  
>"Bad Touch Trio it is." He pouted. "My dad isn't a bad influence, is he?" Gilbert laughed.<br>"Your dad's awesome. Who else would give us a step by step plan for getting laid?" Antonio grinned.  
>"And he cooks good. Yum. Not as good as Mama, but no one can beat her."<p>

Sixth grade:  
>Francis glared at Gilbert. "This is your fault." Gilbert poked Toni.<br>"Everything's cool. Not like he got badly hurt." Antonio picked a feather off of his shoulder and laughed.  
>"I'm a chicken! Nomnomnom. If you guys get hungry eat me!" He held an arm out in invitation. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Francis face palmed.<p>

Seventh grade:  
>"Life sucks." Francis kicked a pebble at Gilbert. "For once I'm agreeing." He kicked the small stone back.<br>"This is the part where Toni tells us to cheer up and eat some churros." He kicked the mini rock.  
>"Yeah, we're pretty depressing without that idiot here." He kicked the tiny boulder over again.<br>"Why he have to go to friking Spain over the summer?" He kicked the overgrown piece of sand.  
>"I don't know, he just left and we're already like this. Summer's gonna suck." He kicked the pebble into a puddle.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

First grade:  
>"You're an idiot." Arrhur glared at Alfred annoyed.<br>"I don't get it, just because I'm mixing up-"  
>"You're an idiot. Not because you can't figure out subtraction, even though it's simple, but because you refuse to pay attention when I do talk." Alfred stared at him.<br>"You talk like you swallowed a dictionary. What normal seven year old talks like that?"  
>"You're an idiot."<p>

Second grade:  
>"Okay Arthur, I have decided." Arthur looked over at his friend.<br>"What Alfred?"  
>"Yesterday the teacher asked us what we want t be when we got older, and me and you couldn't figure it out. Arthur, I want to be Captain America."<br>"Go away, please go away." Alfred gave the Brit an annoyed look.  
>"Fine then, what do you wanna be?"<br>"Oh that's easy. I'm gonna be the queen of England." He said sarcastically.  
>"Really? That's so cool!"<br>"Someone save me from this idiot..."

Third grade:  
>"Hey Arthur?" Alfred poked his friend. "Who's your best friend?" Arthur cringed at the question.<br>"W-well, I don't really have any friends besides, well, you." He said blushing. "So there's a slight chance you may possibly be it." Alfred grinned.  
>"Thanks bro!" He went back to coloring. Arthur grimaced at him.<br>"Well, who's your best friend?" He asked impatient.  
>"Oh. Well maybe Tony from down the block. You know, the dude with the gigantic head. Or probably Gilbert, even if we argue all the time. Maybe my brother, or that Indian chick, or maybe Francis when he's not being a weirdo or Ivan, or- Bro, are you crying?" He looked over to Arthur who wiped away the traitor tears.<br>"Of course not, git! My eyes are sweating!" Alfred frowned. "Why do you have so many friends? I mean, you get in a fight with half of them every time you see them!" Alfred shrugged.  
>"Actually I'm pretty sure you're my best friend. Anyone who eyes can sweat is totally awesome."<p>

Fourth grade:  
>Arthur got nailed in the head with another dodge ball, three more coming his way. "I'm put you bloody idiots! Throw them at someone else!" He shouted. Alfred laughed and threw his own ball at one of Arthur's attackers.<br>"Dude, you fail at this game!"

Fifth grade:  
>"Wanker..." Arthur grumbled at Alfred.<br>"Hey Arthur, what's a wanker anyways?" Arthur froze. Okay, how did he explain this? He chewed his bottom lip.  
>"You are." Alfred nodded, finding this answer acceptable for now.<p>

Sixth grade:  
>"Hey Arthur!" Alfred grinned at his friend. "You know how the teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we get older? And neither of us could answer?"<br>"Woah, did we have this conversation before?" Alfred ignored him.  
>"Well, I know what I wanna be, sorta! A hero!"<br>"Okay, I know we had this conversation before." Arthur said annoyed.  
>"I don't know exactly what I'm gonna be though. Police officer, fire fighter, president. But I wanna do something so I can help my country and people around me. A real life hero." Arthur grinned at his friend.<br>"Did you just say something smart? I'm impressed."  
>"Either that or Spiderman!" Arthur sighed.<br>"You never fail to amaze me, then crush that little shred of hope that you may be a normal some day with the power of stupidity."  
>"And then I can save you, the Queen of England!"<br>"Oh God, go away."

**_Author Note: Okay, I wrote two chapters for this pairing... thingy... whatever. One's sad one's, well this. I'm posting both because I like both._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Second one... _**

Kindergarten:  
>Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "You're so weird, dude." He said as they walked up the sidewalk.<br>"I am not! Just because I said you should brush your teeth twice a day-"  
>"No you didn't. You said TINKERBELL said to brush my teeth twice a day." Alfred lept up and grabbed a twig off of a low hanging branch. He tapped Arthur on the head with it, pretending to be a fairy. The brit made a face as they neared their new school.<br>"What of it, maybe she did." Alfred laughed again and threw the small stick at his friend.  
>"Weirdo. Nobody has imaginary friends anymore."<br>"She is not! She's real of course!" Alfred laughed.  
>"Whatever you say, Iggy."<br>"Don't call me that! Just because my stupid big brothers-" He was interrupted by loud laughter. "Shut up!" He yelled punching his friend's arm as they entered the building.

First grade:  
>"Shut up! Just shut up!" Arthur screamed as he wiped furiously at his face. Francis rolled his eyes, looking behind him at the playground to see the teacher preoccupied with Feliciano crying under the swing set.<br>"But it's true!" Francis yelled. "Your clothes, they do look like your mother sewed them herself!" Arthur bit his lip, his face turning bright red. "Wait, seriously? Your mom did make them?" He asked loudly, making the small crowd around the two of them laugh.  
>"Maybe she did, what of it?" Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, Alfred had shown up.<br>"So he's poor, right?" Francis asked smirking.  
>"Well, a bit." The boy groaned. Maybe Al should had stayed away. "But he's still way cooler than any of you guys will ever be!" Arthur grinned at his friend, at least he could always count on him. Even if he was an idiot.<p>

Second grade:  
>"Alred you idiot!" Arthur yelled leaping onto the blond boy. There was a tiny squeak of protest as the Brit worked on pinning the boy down.<br>"Stop it! Please! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" He cried quietly. Arthur looked at the boy confused, though he did not stop rubbing his nose into the dirt.  
>"Hey Arthur, why are you hitting Mattie?"<br>"Huh?" Arthur looked behind him to see Al licking an ice cream cone. The boy below him gave another whine of protest.  
>"Who the bloody hell are you?"<p>

Third grade:  
>Arthur glared as he was hit with another dodgeball, three more connecting with his body. "I'm out, I'm out! Stop hitting me already!" He yelled pathetically as one more smacked into his side. The gym teacher blew his whistle, threatening to disqualify anyone who hits the brit again.<br>Alfred picked up a red ball and threw it straight at Gilbert's face, another one hitting Francis. Arthur gave his friend a thumbs up, who smiled faintly and went back to the game.

Fourth grade:  
>Arthur scowled at Alfred aggravated. "It's twenty seven point eight, not forty two, moron." The American pouted and flicked a broken pencil tip at his face.<br>"What's the difference?" He said annoyed.  
>"I don't know, fourteen point two numbers?"<br>"And that what makes you a freak. An annoying freak who can do math too easily!" Arthur glared.  
>"I am not a freak for being able to actually count or spell or speak properly, unlike some people!" He yelled.<br>"Whatever, I don't need your help in math anyways." He said staring out the window dejected.  
>"Actually you do. Because if you don't figure out long division you might fail the grade!"<br>"Yeah yeah, then you'll be all alone in class, won't you?" He saud still annoyed.  
>"Well, yes I would be by myself. So pay attention to me for once and follow my directions!"<p>

Fifth grade:  
>"Arthur, is that a hole in you pants?" Francis asked grinning. Ragging on the British, his favorite past time.<br>"Yeah, so what? Isn't that fashionable these days?"  
>"Yes, it is actually." The shorter hair blond grinned triumphant. "You're really a trend setter, aren't you? First holes in your jeans, now your shoes?" Arthur looked down at his feet embarrassed at the piece if duct tape holding the tip of his shoe together. The now familiar laughter erupted from the circle of students surrounding the two. Arthur looked over and saw Alfred holding in the giggles, trying to keep the emotionless expression on his face.<p>

Sixth grade:  
>"Alfred!" Arthur yelled at his friend. "Where do you think you're going?" He said stickng his hands onto his hips.<br>"Home, where else would I be going?" A fluffy eye brow twitched at the smart retort.  
>"Why did you transfer out of gym class!" He yelled. "Now we don't have any together!"<br>"So?"  
>"So we barely spend any time together, you always have football, other friends, or homework! You don't even do homework!"<br>"Maybe I just don't want you hanging off of me all the time!" He screamed back. Arthur stared at his friend shocked. "I mean I'm allowed to make new friends, or take up sports, or do something without you there, aren't I?"  
>"Yes of course you bloody can! I'm just asking if you can work me somewhere into your suddenly busy schedule!" Alfred grinned warily.<br>"Of course, Iggy. Try not to get murdered in gym class, I'll see you tomorrow!" Shoulders slouched he walked away from his friend. Arthur pouted, wondering why he couldnt just walk home with him, they lived next door to each other.

Seventh grade:  
>Arthur slammed his fist into Alfred's mouth, glaring and breathing heavy at his "friend."<br>"Dude, what was that for!" The American screamed as he spit out a bit of blood.  
>"You- You bloody wanker!" He yelled as he tackled him to the ground. Alfred flipped him over on his back, slamming his own fists onto Arthur's body. As students crowded around screaming fight the two boys wrestled on the ground. The American's considerable strength warring with the Brit's fighting experience. Eventually the two were ripped off of each other, each of them still struggling to go back over and shred the other to bits and pieces.<br>"I-i hate you." Arthur spat over at his old friend.  
>"Am I suppose to care?" He shouted back over, venom leaking from each word. "Am I suppose to care if some stupid low down brit doesn't like me? Because I don't" The words cut the other child deep, and he felt tears threaten to spring to his eyes. "You know what, I'm glad I did it! I'm glad I played that stupid prank on you because I don't want you around me anymore, you freaking leech!"<br>"You were my friend. You were my bloody friend." Arthur responded, fight gone out of his body. The teachers got both of the boys to begin walking to the office, each of them hiding tears for a lost friendship


End file.
